homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112715-Culture and Fears
15:52:51 -- angryGardener AG began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 15:52 -- 15:53:08 AG: I'm starting to think that you were about the horror terrors 15:54:24 GG: I. Was. Always. Right. About. Them. Mr. Simons.... You. Better. Do. More. Than. Merely. Think. It. 15:54:33 GG: As. I. Have. Said. I. Do. Not. Lie. 15:55:13 AG: Yeah, but really 15:55:26 AG: Think about it, it sounds crazy 15:56:38 GG: What. Purpose. Would. Exist. In. Spreading. False. Information? We. Have. No. Need. For. Fools.... This. Is. All. Very. Seri.... Important. 15:57:29 AG: What's with you and all that hatred towards the word "serious" 15:57:45 GG: DO. NOT. SAY. THAT. WORD.... 15:57:57 AG: Okay, okay 15:58:04 AG: Calm the fuck down, bro 15:58:22 GG: Apologies.... I. Have. Been. Rather. On. Edge. With. A. Lot. Of. Events.... 15:58:33 AG: What's been happening 15:58:45 GG: Too. Much.... 15:58:54 AG: Enlighten me 15:59:11 GG: A. Personal. Visit. From. One. Of. The. Horror. Terrors.... 15:59:17 GG: On. LoPaP. 15:59:33 GG: Being. Told. They. Nearly. Killed. Miss. Libby..... 15:59:50 AG: LoPaP is the frog planet, right? 16:00:20 GG: Yes. It. Is. One. Of. The. Frog. Planets.... I. Have. Been. Told. There. Is. Another. Planet. Where. The. Frogs. Are. More. Humanoid.... 16:00:57 AG: Weren't you turned into a frog? 16:01:10 AG: That's what I heard 16:01:15 GG: Yes.... The. Planet'S. Curse.... Yet. Another. Reason. Why. I. Have. Not. Been. Feeling. Well.... 16:02:06 AG: So, how is it being a frog? 16:02:12 GG: Annoying. 16:02:46 GG: I. Much. Rather. Be. Asleep. And. Be. In. My. Own. Body. Dead. Or. Otherwise.... 16:03:34 AG: Is it true you killed Milo's cousin? 16:04:13 GG: She. Is. Not. Dead.... As. Far. As. We. Know.... And. That. Would. Be. Miss. Suproc. Who. Accidently. Poisoned. Milo'S. "Cousin." 16:04:38 AG: Do you know what a cousin is? 16:05:22 GG: It. May. Have. Been. Explained. At. Some. Point.... Humans. Seem. To. Have. Far. Too. Many. Terms. For. These. Genetic. Relations.... 16:06:10 AG: Okay, so a cousin is your father's or mother's sister's or brother's child 16:06:23 GG: .... 16:06:23 AG: And that child becomes your cousin 16:07:22 GG: Why. Do. Humans. Even. Track. This. Much. Information? Is. It. Not. Enough. To. Have. An. Ancestor? 16:07:43 AG: No, we take care of eachother 16:07:56 AG: We're not savages 16:08:07 AG: We're civilized 16:08:27 AG: We have families 16:08:30 AG: We have kin 16:08:33 AG: We have love 16:09:01 AG: We don't have hate sex 16:09:22 GG: .... 16:09:30 AG: We don't have lusii, lususes, or whatever the fuck it's called 16:09:39 AG: We have other humans 16:09:50 AG: We don't like murder 16:09:58 AG: We put murderers in jail 16:10:53 GG: Anything. Else. You. Would. Like. To. Say. Against. My. Culture? That. You. Wish. To. Continue. To. Say. We. Are. Apparently. Savages. Or. Are. Not. Civilized? 16:11:10 AG: Well, some of you are civilized 16:11:19 AG: please don't eat me 16:11:29 GG: I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Eating. You. 16:11:47 AG: Nyarla said you guys eat grubs 16:12:04 AG: You guys eat babies 16:12:23 AG: You just don't do that in our culture 16:12:43 GG: If. They. Have. Wandered. Away. From. Where. They. Should. Be. They. Would. Be. Dead. Anyway. 16:13:05 AG: Then yu take care of them 16:13:07 AG: *you 16:13:17 AG: You don't just eat "em up 16:13:23 AG: *'em 16:14:16 GG: There. Is. No. Taking. Care. Of. A. Grub.... We. Would. Not. Be. Able. To. Return. Them. And. No. Adolecent. Would. Want. That. Duty.... 16:15:10 AG: Then take them to an orphanage 16:15:20 AG: Oh, wait you guys don't have that 16:15:52 AG: An orphanage is where you put a child that has no parents, and then that child can get adopted 16:16:49 GG: A. Lusus. Would. Not. Go. There. Until. It. Is. Of. The. Time. For. A. Lusus. To. Choose. It.... It. Would. Still. Die.... 16:17:23 AG: A troll can take care of a troll 16:17:26 AG: Wow 16:17:38 AG: I just blew your mind 16:17:43 GG: Hardly. 16:18:11 AG: There has to be atleast one troll out there with common sense 16:18:17 AG: Or a heart 16:18:22 GG: Would. You. Be. Able. To. Take. Care. Of. A. Grub. All. By. Yourself. As. You. Are? Do. You. Know. The. Full. Responsibilities. Of. Such? 16:18:48 AG: I know some responsibilities, but I can still try 16:18:58 AG: I'm not gonna let a fucking baby die 16:19:22 AG: And if it does die, I'll cry, but I'll know I tried 16:20:31 GG: There. Are. Already. Too. Many. Responsibilities. In. Keeping. Ourselves. Alive. On. Alternia. Than. To. Have. Time. To. Also. Take. Care. Of. Grub.... 16:21:31 GG: It. Is. Not. Heartless. But. Simply. A. Fact. Of. How. Things. Are. At. Times.... 16:22:08 AG: Two trolls take care of one grub 16:22:40 AG: That's how we do it 16:22:51 GG: At. Such. Young. Ages? 16:23:06 AG: Actually yeah 16:23:15 AG: Some people have kids at 17 or 18 16:23:29 GG: 17. Or. 18.... Years. I. Take. It.... 16:23:35 AG: Yeah 16:23:58 AG: What are your solar things 16:24:04 AG: Like months 16:24:07 AG: Weeks 16:24:09 AG: Days 16:24:11 AG: Years 16:24:29 GG: Days. Weeks. Months. Sweeps.... And. Sweeps. I. Have. Been. Told. Are. 2. Of. Your. Years.... 16:24:40 GG: Which. Would. Make. Me. 15. Of. Your. Years.... 16:24:59 GG: And. Those. Who. Would. Be. Of. The. Age. To. Take. Care. Of. These. Grubs. Would. Already. Be. Off. Planet.... 16:25:08 GG: As. Per. The. Laws.... 16:25:15 AG: What? 16:25:18 AG: Why? 16:25:52 GG: To. Prevent. The. Ideas. Of. Rebellion. Based. On. When. The. Law. Was. Enacted.... 16:26:23 GG: There. Is. Some. Leeway. On. How. Long. One. Can. Wait. Or. Choose. To. Leave. But.... 16:26:36 AG: Where would they go? 16:26:47 GG: To. Serve. The. Empress. In. Some. Fashion. 16:27:02 GG: To. Take. Other. Worlds. Or. To. Enforce. The. Laws.... 16:27:04 AG: The empress sounds like a bitch 16:27:42 GG: As. Things. Stand. The. Previous. Empress. Is. Dead.... Miss. Aaisha. Is. The. Current. Empress.... 16:27:54 GG: Or. Will. Be. When. She. Is. Ready. To. Take. Up. The. Mantle.... 16:28:33 AG: The empress of, what? 16:28:36 AG: Nine people 16:28:41 AG: Great 16:28:51 GG: We. Will. Find. The. Means. To. Rebuild. Our. Society. 16:28:51 AG: I mean, Aaisha's nice, I like her 16:29:04 GG: As. You. Will. Have. To. Find. The. Means. To. Rebuild. Yours. 16:29:13 AG: You guys will have to take of eachother 16:29:33 AG: Like, y'know 16:29:37 AG: Earth families 16:30:06 GG: .... 16:30:20 AG: Have fun learning about how to feed your kid 16:30:29 AG: Or how to get him/her to go the fuck to sleep 16:31:18 AG: Speaking of going the fuck to sleep 16:32:19 -- angryGardener AG sending file GoTheFuckToSleep.txt -- 16:32:27 GG: I. Am. Now. Really. Hoping. We. Can. Find. A. Means. To. Seperate. The. Mother. Grub. From. Miss. Fenrix'S. Sprite.... 16:32:44 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG recieves file GoTheFuckToSleep.txt -- 16:32:45 AG: You're gonna need this if you fail 16:33:02 AG: I hope you do 16:33:29 AG: Bcause you trolls need to learn to get shit done 16:33:45 AG: That's one thing us humans are good at 16:33:48 AG: Ish 16:33:54 AG: We're determined 16:34:14 GG: We. Will. Die. Outside. Of. Genetic. Research. Without. One.... It. Is. Only. Through. The. Mother. Grub. That. The. Eggs. Are. Formed.... 16:34:42 AG: How the fuck did you guys evolve? 16:35:12 GG: Clearly. Well. Enough. To. Have. Developed. The. Society. That. We. Did. 16:35:20 AG: You guys go against everything I know about science 16:35:46 AG: How do you even have grey skin? 16:35:54 AG: Are they scales? 16:35:59 AG: Are they a shell? 16:36:22 AG: I am seriously concerned for your health 16:36:53 GG: We. Have. Survived. For. Thousands. Upon. Thousands. Of. Sweeps. 16:37:11 GG: We. Are. Not. Going. To. Die. Out. Because. You. Do. Not. Understand. Our. Biology. 16:37:36 AG: You guys must have skin as thick as a rhino's if it's grey 16:37:51 AG: And purple blood means a lack of oxygen 16:38:58 AG: But I'm pretty sure you're one of those fish boys 16:39:24 GG: What. Does. Oxygen. Have. To. Do. With. Purple? And. Yes. I. Am. A. Seadweller. 16:40:05 AG: Well, healthy blood should be red 16:40:31 AG: Meaning it has enough iron, oxygen, and shit like that in it 16:42:00 GG: Well. Obviously. We. Do. Not. Have. Iron. In. Our. Blood.... Or. At. Least. Those. Of. Us. Who. Are. Not. Of. The. Rust. Blood. Caste.... 16:42:24 AG: Well, that's unhealthy 16:42:37 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. You. Have. A. Basis. For. What. Is. And. Is. Not. Healthy. 16:42:51 GG: For. A. Species. Alien. To. You. 16:43:45 AG: I know if you have purple or green blood and you're a human it's unhealthy 16:43:52 AG: And you're probably going to die 16:43:56 AG: I think 16:43:58 AG: I don't know 16:44:02 AG: I'm not a doctor 16:44:03 GG: I. Am. Not. A. Human. 16:44:14 GG: That. Is. Literally. An. Established. Fact. 16:45:40 AG: I know you're not a human 16:45:52 GG: Then. Obviouslly. You. Can. Not. Say. I. Am. Going. To. Die. Based. On. My. Blood. 16:46:19 GG: Infact. Being. Of. My. Blood. Type. Means. I. Will. Live. Longer. Than. Most. Other. Trolls.... 16:46:38 AG: No, I wasn't saying that you were gonna die, and ooooooooooooooooooh 16:46:42 AG: kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay 16:47:03 AG: Out of all the trolls in the universe 16:47:16 AG: I mean, hooray 16:48:14 GG: I. Would. Only. Be. Exceeded. By. Miss. Aaisha. Who. Can. Live. Up. To. Thousands. Of. Sweeps.... 16:48:29 AG: Poor Nyarla 16:49:15 AG: That's gonna be a sad day when he passes and she look like a 20 year old, I'm to guess that's how it works 16:49:36 GG: It. Would. Indeed. Be. Said. For. Miss. Aaisha.... 16:49:52 GG: I. Would. Hope. When. The. Time. Comes. She. Would. Be. Prepared. For. It.... 16:50:16 GG: Except.... 16:50:25 GG: We. Are. Suppose. To. Become. Gods. Via. This. Game.... 16:50:33 AG: Oh 16:50:39 AG: Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat 16:51:02 AG: I can't wait to spend more time with you trolls 16:51:55 GG: You. Had. Expressed. Annoyance. Before.... I. Am. Glad. You. Are. Starting. To. Be. More. Benevolent. To. Your. Coplayers.... 16:52:22 AG: ... 16:52:40 AG: I'm not even gonna say anything 16:53:08 GG: You. Just. Did.... 16:53:22 AG: I fucking hate my life right now 16:53:45 GG: .... 16:54:21 AG: What if we lose 16:54:40 AG: What if we get trapped? 16:54:44 GG: We. Can. Not. Afford. To. Think. Of. That.... 16:54:58 AG: What if there is a glitch that prvents us from becoming gods? 16:55:14 GG: I. Know. Of. Two. Possibilities. Of. Our. Fate. If. We. Do. Not. Win.... And. Neither. Are. Good.... We. MUST. Win.... 16:55:36 GG: Death. Would. Be. A. Mercy. Compared. To. Those. Fates.... 16:55:45 AG: What are the possibilities? 16:56:28 GG: We. Either. Get. Tortured. By. The. Hideous. Beings. You. Now. Know. Exist.... Or. We. Become. Insane. And. Eventually. Become. One. Of. Them.... 16:57:06 AG: There is another possibility 16:57:21 AG: Actually 16:57:43 AG: The ammount of possibilities is almost endless 16:58:19 GG: Well. Yes. There. Is. A. Possibility. To. Retry.... 16:58:34 AG: Yeah, the scratch 16:59:39 GG: I. Still. Say. We. Should. Focus. On. Winning. Without. It.... I. Would. Not. Wish. To. Involve. Another. Group. In. The. Troubles. We. Have. Already. Accrued.... 16:59:39 AG: What happens to us when we do he scratch? 17:00:00 GG: Well. For. The. Trolls.... As. I. Am. Told.... We. Would. Switch. Places. With. Our. Ancestors... 17:00:06 GG: They. Would. Be. The. Players.... 17:00:12 GG: And. We. Would. Be. The. Ancestors.... 17:00:35 GG: Though. The. Us. That. Are. Here. Can. Travel. To. This. New. Session. Via. The. Astrolab.... Somehow.... 17:01:06 AG: So, we'd be alright? 17:01:57 GG: If. We. Were. Unable. To. Win. The. Game. It. Would. Have. To. Be. For. A. Catastrophic. Reason.... Outside. Of. That.... Perhaps? 17:02:34 AG: We could use it to get away from the twinks 17:02:36 AG: Oh, wait 17:02:39 AG: Uh 17:02:59 AG: Your girlfriend's a twink 17:03:21 GG: Yes. She. Is.... And. The. Others. Seem. To. Have. Their. Own. Way. Of. Traveling. To. The. New. Session.... 17:03:49 AG: ooooooooh 17:03:53 AG: kaaaaaaaaaay 17:03:54 GG: To. Be. More. Precise. Though. On. My. Matesprit. Being. A. Twink.... The. Way. We. Would. Travel. To. The. New. Session. Is. Through. A. Means. She. Is. Providing. 17:04:22 GG: So. You. Should. Show. Some. Respect. For. Her. In. That.... 17:04:34 AG: I respect in some aspects 17:04:56 AG: I respect that she hasn't killed me 17:05:39 GG: As. Long. As. You. Do. Not. Try. To. Either. Kill. Me. Or. Form. A. Flush. Relationship. With. Me. I. Believe. You. Are. Safe. From. Her. Killing. You.... 17:06:17 AG: I honestly have no idea what I'll do 17:06:25 AG: I don't trust myself 17:06:34 GG: Know. Yourself. Mr. Simons. 17:06:46 GG: We. Can. Not. Win. Without. Knowing. Ourselves. 17:06:56 GG: That. Is. Half. Of. Any. Battle.... 17:06:56 AG: I have a feeling something's gonna turn me into some discount Darth Vader 17:07:16 GG: .... 17:07:19 AG: Turning into a discount Darth Vader? 17:07:49 GG: Why. Would. You. Turn. Into. A. Form. Of. Him? 17:08:09 AG: I'm an idiot 17:08:50 GG: Yes. That. Is. True.... But. That. Does. Not. Mean. You. Would. Turn. Into. A. Half. Robotic. "Force." User.... 17:09:29 AG: Well, I might have air-y powers 17:09:51 GG: As. I. Have. Powers. Of. The. Prince. Of. Rage. 17:09:59 AG: I think I could use air-y powers as a sort of discount force 17:10:14 GG: That. Still. Would. Not. Mean. You. Would. Turn. Into. Him. 17:10:48 AG: What if scarlet got to me and I was all burnt up? 17:10:56 AG: With no legs 17:11:01 GG: You. Already. Know. To. Avoid. Scarlet. 17:11:22 AG: I'm already planning to talk to Vigil 17:11:35 AG: That one sentence shows off how much of an idiot I am 17:12:06 GG: Considering. You. Have. A. Plant. That. He. Gave. You. Talking. To. Him. Was. Already. Going. To. Happen. At. Some. Point. 17:12:28 AG: At this point, I know how to take care of Carl 17:12:49 AG: I'm pretty sure why he gave me the plant too 17:12:58 GG: That. Reason. Being? 17:13:14 AG: he was planning to kill me when I entered 17:13:23 AG: I gave him my grandpa's corpse 17:13:32 AG: He gave me a second chance 17:14:24 GG: So. This. Is. Your. Second. Chance.... 17:14:38 AG: Yes 17:16:11 GG: Let. Us. Hope. You. Do. Not. Disappoint. Him. Then.... 17:16:12 AG: This is my second chance 17:17:48 GG: Use. It. Well. Then.... And. Learn. To. Stop. Being. An. Idiot. If. That. Is. What. You. Fear.... 17:18:02 GG: Think. Your. Actions. Out. 17:18:15 GG: Take. Time. To. Learn. 17:18:32 AG: Yeah, yeah 17:18:40 AG: I'll make sure to do that 17:19:13 AG: I'll make sure to call him sir 17:19:18 AG: Constantly thank him 17:19:28 AG: Be a complete suck up 17:19:37 GG: Do. Not. Do. So. Too. Much.... 17:19:42 AG: I won't swear in front of him 17:20:12 GG: Be. Polite. But. Do. Not. Necessarily. Prostrate. Yourself. Before. Him.... Give. Him. Something. To. Respect. 17:20:28 AG: Like what? 17:20:49 GG: Polite. But. Firm.... Be. Resolute.... 17:21:12 AG: Okay 17:21:59 AG: I feel like I'm about to interview Kim Jong Un 17:22:12 GG: I. Have. No. Clue. Who. That. Is.... 17:22:46 AG: He was one of the most evil men on Earth 17:23:40 GG: Then. Yes. Treat. Him. Like. That.... If. You. Appear. Weak. He. May. Decide. To. Kill. You.... If. You. Disrespect. Him. Or. Scarlet. He. Will. Kill. You.... If. You. Harm. Nature. He. Will. Kill. You.... 17:24:16 AG: Tree hugger? 17:24:27 GG: What? 17:24:48 AG: He loves nature? 17:24:53 GG: Yes. 17:24:57 GG: As. I. Have. Been. Told. 17:25:07 AG: Okay 17:25:23 GG: Hence. Why. The. Plant'S. Survival. Is. Key. To. Your. Own. 17:25:35 AG: I know 17:25:39 AG: He told me that 17:26:44 GG: In. Any. Case. Keep. The. Plant. Safe. Do. Not. Disrespect. Him. Or. Scarlet. Like. You. Tend. To. Do. To. Me. Or. Miss. Libby. And. Do. Not. Give. The. Appearance. Of. Being. Far. Too. Weak.... 17:27:06 GG: And. No. Fool. Hardy. Actions.... 17:28:19 AG: Okay 17:28:37 AG: I will take note of that 17:29:53 AG: Do you think he won't like that I named her Carl? 17:29:59 AG: The plant 17:30:06 GG: I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know.... 17:30:38 GG: I. Would. Suggest. Not. Vollunteering. More. Information. Than. Needed. 17:31:02 AG: Okay, okay 17:32:08 AG: I'm really scared 17:32:25 GG: Once. Again. You. Should. Be.... Only. A. Fool. Would. Not. Be. Scared.... 17:34:03 GG: But. You. Need. To. Perservere. Against. That. Fear.... Do. Not. Let. It. Control. You. 17:34:26 AG: I won't 17:34:35 GG: Good. 17:34:41 AG: If I do, I could pay with my life 17:35:15 GG: Indeed.... Just. Like. I. Need. To. Learn. Not. To. Let. My. Anger. Control. Me.... As. It. Will. Likely. Have. The. Same. Price.... 17:35:48 GG: And. To. Answer. Your. Earlier. Question.... I. Hate. The. Word. Because. Of. How. It. Was. Used. Often. As. A. Joke. Against. Me.... My. Name. Is. Nothing. Like. How. It. Is. Pronounced.... 17:38:00 AG: I don't know if my Breath is something I lack, or if it's something I have a surplus of 17:38:58 GG: How. So? 17:41:34 AG: I don't know 17:42:41 GG: Then. I. Redirect. You. To. What. I. Have. Said. Earlier.... Know. Yourself.... 17:43:03 AG: Breath means individuality, freedom, stuff like that 17:43:34 AG: And yet, even with that knowledge, I still don't understand it completely 17:44:06 GG: It. Will. Be. Incomplete. Without. Knowing. How. You. Are. To. Be. A. Knight. Of. Breath.... 17:44:39 GG: Understanding. The. Class. Will. Be. How. You. Will. Start. To. Understand. How. You. Will. Fit.... 17:44:58 AG: Knights are leaders 17:45:16 GG: Is. That. What. You. Were. Told. Of. Your. Class? 17:45:23 AG: Yes 17:46:05 GG: But. Nothing. Of. How. It. Relates. To. Your. Element? 17:47:05 AG: I guess I don't 17:47:50 GG: Learn. More. Of. How. The. Class. Relates. To. The. Element.... I. Know. That. Being. A. Prince. Means. I. Destroy. My. Element.... 17:48:02 GG: I. Am. Meant. To. Destroy. Rage.... 17:49:18 AG: How does that work? 17:49:47 GG: It. Is. Hard. To. Explain.... I. Can. Just. Do. It.... 17:50:13 GG: It. Was. As. If. I. Could. Not. Move. My. Arm. For. My. Entire. Life. And. Suddenly. Can.... 17:50:55 AG: Milo says that I help us with pep talks 17:51:46 GG: I. Wish. That. Was. True. For. Helping. Mr. Aesona.... 17:52:23 AG: What's going on with Nyarla? 17:53:28 GG: That. Would. Require. Going. Over. Everything. That. Has. Happened. Since. The. Game. Began.... 17:54:01 GG: His. Feelings. Tend. To. Fluctuate. Between. Either. Overconfidence. Or. No. Confidence.... 17:54:23 GG: And. He. Likes. To. Tell. Me. That. My. Speeches. Are. "Bullshit." 17:54:46 AG: You're speeches aren't bullshit 17:55:09 AG: *your 17:55:50 AG: I haven't heard one, but I'm to guess they're good 17:56:17 GG: It. Is. Often. Much. Like. The. Things. I. Have. Told. You.... 17:56:55 GG: Telling. Him. That. We. Need. To. Stand. Together. And. Strong. In. All. This.... 17:57:19 AG: That's not bullshit 17:58:18 GG: I. Agree.... But. He. Is. Often. Blaming. Himself. For. Much.... 17:59:21 AG: He's starting to sound like me 17:59:26 AG: That's bad 18:01:11 AG: But I haven't really noticed anything of the sort 18:03:19 GG: Well. I. Am. Hoping. He. Over. The. Last. Episode. Of. It.... He. Has. To. Know. Now. That. Isolating. Himself. Is. Not. Going. To. Protect. Anyone.... 18:04:36 AG: That might actually someone killed if he just cries in the corner feeling bad for himself 18:05:11 GG: He. Is. Not. Exactly. Crying. In. A. Corner.... But. Constantly. Feeling. Bad. For. Himself. Will. Likely. Do. That.... 18:05:39 GG: I. Have. Been. Doing. What. I. Can. To. Keep. Him. Afloat. Though.... 18:06:55 AG: Good 18:07:41 AG: Well I better go 18:07:54 AG: Later, Serios 18:08:07 -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 18:08 -- Category:Mike Category:Serios